Inimigo Secreto
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Eles eram a Akatsuki e jamais seriam amigos. Uma brincadeira de Natal surge para alegrar a vida de um banco de nukenin. Ou não? Não quando Deidara tem a brilhante idéia de modificar a brincadeira natalina "Amigo Secreto" para "Inimigo Secreto".


Oi amor

Espero que goste da fic, fiz especialmente para ti. É, tem SasoDei para variar. Como eu sei que tu ama os akatsukis fiz a fic especialmente pra ti.

Divirta-se ^^

E eu te amo viu?

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Era véspera de Natal. A neve estava caindo, as renas estavam se preparando para o vôo, o Papai Noel está se vestindo...

Era realmente véspera de Natal, a neve estava caindo, entretanto ali não era o pólo Norte e sim o esconderijo da organização. Nenhum deles estava a fim de comemorar o Natal, com exceção de Tobi que a todo custo tentava fazer seus companheiros se alegrarem com a data.

- Por que essa empolgação toda? – perguntou Konan cansada de ver o shonobi saltitar de um lado a outro.

- É Natal! – ele parecia uma criança.

- Natal é uma data estúpida que inventaram para as lojas ganharem dinheiro.

- Não é bem assim, Danna – Deidara tentou argumentar – Deve ter um lado bom, un.

- Eu concordo com o Sasori – Kisame entrou na discussão e Itachi, que estava ao seu lado, permaneceu quieto.

- Essa porra de data não serve pra bosta nenhuma.

- Olha a boca, Hidan – Kakuzu começou uma nova briga entre os dois, onde só se entendia os palavrões que o albino proferia.

- Ai, ai, esse dois não tomam jeito – o lado branco de Zetsu comentou – Você sabe disso – foi a vez do lado negro se manifestar.

- CHEGA! – berrou Pain – Eu sei que nenhum de vocês gosta da data, mas eu não estou a fim de passá-la ouvindo um bando de nukenin brigando.

- Tobi is a good boy. Tobi quer presente.

- Eu tenho cara de Papai Noel? Não né? Então fique quieto – ordenou o Uchiha.

- Podíamos fazer um amigo secreto – os olhos do mascarado brilhavam.

- Isso – o loiro pulou do sofá ao qual estava recostado – É uma excelente idéia.

- Você está brincando? – o ruivo perguntava – Não, não está – suspirou derrotado ao ver o olhar do outro, o mesmo olhar de quando ele fabricava sua arte.

- O Tobi tem razão. Em vez de reclamarmos podíamos fazer essa data passar rapidinho.

- Eu não tenho amigos.

- Eu não quero ter amigos.

- Eu matei meus amigos.

Hidan, Kisame e Itachi resolveram se manifestar. Contudo, o incendiário não desistia fácil de suas idéias, o Akasuna que o diga.

- E quem disse que vai ser amigo secreto?

- Essa não era a sua idéia? – perguntou Konan levemente irritada.

- Estava bom demais o loiro pensar – zoou Itachi, deixando a mostra seu sharingan, coisa que irritou profundamente o mais novo.

- E quem disse que vai ser amigo secreto?

- Como assim, porra?

- Inimigo Secreto.

Todos ergueram as sobrancelas para a idéia mirabolante dele. Estava parecido com o Tobi. Sasori sabia que o loiro não desistiria até que todos aceitassem a idéia. Ele sabia ser insistente quando queria.

- Topam, topam, topam.

- Se você calar a boca e parar de ser insistente eu topo.

O incendiário não conteve a sua empolgação a tempo. Jogou-se no colo do outro, beijando sua face, só que bem na outro o ruivo virou o rosto e o beijo que era para ser na bochecha acabou parando sobre os lábios.

Deidara logo se separou do outro, dizendo mil desculpas enquanto pegava os papeis para fazer o sorteio.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Já era perto da meia-noite. Todos estavam se preparando psicologicamente – não para revelar seu inimigo secreto – mas sim para comer a comida preparara pela única mulher daquele lugar.

Como não queria apanhar, eles fingiram que gostaram da comida e foram para a sala revelar.

- Quem começa? – perguntou Kakuzu.

- Eu sou o líder, eu começo – contestou Pain.

- Tobi quer começar. Tobi is a good boy.

- CHEGA! – todos resolveram ficar quietos antes que se ferrassem nas mãos do líder – Meu inimigo secreto é uma planta ambulante...

- ZETSU! – gritou o loiro empolgado.

Pain foi até o seu inimigo e entregou um embrulho para ela. Quando o verdinho o abriu, uma planta quase o comeu – seu dedo. O líder levou a sério o nome da brincadeira.

O shinobi da grama ficou frustrado ao perceber que não era o único que teve a brilhante idéia de avacalhar na brincadeira sem sentido. Ele foi até seu inimigo e entregou o embrulho.

O tubarão abriu meio desconfiado. Vai que o companheiro tivesse a mesma idéia do líder e resolvesse aprontar uma com ele.

Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar assim que viram o tal presente. Era muito maldade dar seus próprios parentes de presente. Se fossem vivos ele superava, mas era sushi.

- Meu amigo secreto é uma gazela saltitante... – começou o azulado.

- Tobi s a good boy. Tobi quer presente – estendeu a mão, pensando que o presente era para ele.

Sem alternativas, ele o entregou. Era um enorme embrulho, maior que o de todos os outros. O shinobi o abriu feliz até encontrar o enorme pirulito.

- Tobi ama pirulito – enfim, era um presente sem maldades.

- É para você se lembrar o quanto é ridículo com essa máscara – ou não. O pirulito era no formato da máscara que o Uchiha mais velho usava.

Este simplesmente tacou seu presente para seu inimigo, pois havia ficado triste com a brincadeira. Eram flores. E a única mulher da organização havia ficado imensamente feliz com a lembrança, afinal, nem mesmo Pain lhe fazia tamanho agrado.

Antes mesmo de revelar o nome de quem tirou, ela foi até a cozinha para achar um vaso para colocar suas amadas flores. Todos suspiraram entediados até a mesma voltar.

- Meu amigo secreto adora arte, vive discutindo com seu parceiro, só liga para sua própria arte, se pudesse mandá-lo todos os seus rivais para o inferno...

Era óbvio que ela nem percebia que fazia a descrição de Sasori e Deidara, afinal, os dois eram muito parecidos embora jamais admitissem isso. Vendo que todos a olhavam intrigados, ela simplesmente jogou o embrulho para o Akasuna.

O ruivo pegou o pacote no ar, estranhando o peso. Era leve demais para conter um presente. Abriu ressabiado. Era um origami de seu parceiro. Como se precisasse de mais lembranças do mesmo. Ele já tinha lembranças demais com o que se ocupar.

- Toma, eu tenho paciência para ficar fazendo suspense.

Conhecendo seu parceiro como o conhecia, o loiro já tinha noção do que o outro. Não deu outra. Era uma marionete em miniatura. Sasori sabia que o Iwa odiava sua arte.

- Cuide-se bem desse. Eu sou seu Danna, não se esqueça disso.

- Sasori no Danna – o ruivo aproximou-se do outro, bem perto de seu ouvido.

- Seu presente é outro, só que vai ter que passar no meu quarto depois.

- Ande logo – apressou o líder.

- Meu amigo secreto ama dinheiro, é...

- Me dê logo meu presente.

Sem alternativas, Deidara o entregou. Era um pergaminho selado. Assim que Kakuzu o abriu, um corpo, recheado de explosivos apareceu na sala.

- Se você vender eu o explodo – sorriu diabólicamente.

O outro queria matá-lo. Aquele era um corpo valioso e o outro o impediu de vendê-lo. Era um desperdício de dinheiro e para ele, dinheiro é tudo. Sem alternativas, teria que guardá-lo até que o loiro se esquecesse completamente e pudesse retirar os explosivos.

- Toma.

Jogou um pequeno chaveiro de 1,99. Até parece que ele iria gastar dinheiro comprando um presente, ainda mais para o Uchiha. Jura. Este último entregou seu embrulho ao religioso, já que ele não podia ter pegado o líder da organização.

- PQP, porra, vai tomar no cu...

O albino continuou com sua série de xingamentos ao ver que o moreno havia lhe dado um livro pornográfica. Para que raios ele iria usar o Kama-Sutra se nem namorada ele tinha?

- Use com o Kakuzu.

Hidan queria amaldiçoá-lo da pior forma possível. Pior que ser encalhado era ser tachado de gay. Os únicos gays daquele antro eram Sasori e Deidara, ou ao menos era o que ele achava.

- Espero que sirva para te colocar no caminho de Jashin-sama.

Vindo do albino, Pain esperava tudo, até mesmo os ensinamentos daquele coisa maluca que ele chamava de religião. E era isso mesmo que ele ganhou, os ditos ensinamentos. Anotou mentalmente para queimar aquilo no fogo na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Como o combinado, o loiro apareceu no quarto do ruivo assim que todos se debandaram. E ele não queria saber onde eles estavam, nem faziam questão.

- Esse é seu presente.

Puxou o incendiário para seus braços e o beijou. É, fazia tempos que Deidara esperava uma atitude do outro. Afinal, ele não iria tomar um fora, jamais.

- Só uma coisa, eu sou o seme.

Jogou o outro na cama para logo se juntar a ele.


End file.
